


Weapon of Choice

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort and Humor, Jedi Ben Solo, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mentioned bullying, Or Jedi Texts, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Sith Lord Rejects, Taking The Fear Out Of The Dark Side, but only mentioned, no training dummies were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Make sure it isn’t a Jedi text.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Books Are The Best Weapons
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a Jedi,” Ben said to Poe over the comm system that night.   
  
“What brought that on?” Poe said. Ben was in his room in the hut, Poe in his room at the Academy — Ben could only assume that he’d gotten back from a series of classes on being a pilot. Ben almost envied Poe, if he was to be perfectly honest; at least Poe didn’t have to deal with the idea of living up to Jedi ideals. Two amazing Jedi. Three, considering that Mom was once a Jedi.   
  
Ben sighed. “Voe was on my case today.”  
  
“Sorry to hear that,” Poe said. “Haven’t you gone to your uncle yet? I mean, he should at least be keeping an eye on his students.”  
  
Ben ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t attack her.” He didn’t tell Poe about the Voice inside his head goading him, egging him on — all while he was actually scared of hurting Voe. “I might have used a Jedi text to...take it out on the training dummies.”  
  
Silence.   
  
And then Poe started laughing. As much as Poe’s laughter would have been welcome in other circumstances, Ben wasn’t up for it.   
  
“It’s not funny,” he insisted. “I shouldn’t lose my temper like that. And Uncle Luke was so mad at me...” More than that, Ben couldn’t help but think of that look, plain and simple, in his uncle’s eyes — like he was afraid of Ben somehow. Even though Ben didn’t want to hurt anyone...  
  
“Ben,” Poe said, softer, more seriously, “It’s okay, you know. Venting isn’t automatically bad. I mean, no one’s gone Dark Side from thwacking the training dummies with a Clone Wars-era text, have they?”  
  
Ben smiled weakly. “Yeah,” he said. “I don’t think that Darth Anger Issues would make a good Sith Lord.”  
  
“Cower in fear as he demolishes poor, innocent training dummies!” Poe said in a mock-dramatic voice.   
  
Ben couldn’t help it. He actually laughed. Laughed, and it felt good to, all things considered.   
  
Poe wasn’t done. “Darth Maul had the double-bladed lightsaber...Darth Anger Issues can plow his enemies down by beating them up with his book of choice! Tremble as he whacks his enemies one at a time!”  
  
“Poe, stop,” Ben gasped through his laughter, “I’ll pull something.”  
  
Poe smiled at him. “Kidding aside, anger’s not inherently Dark Side. If we didn’t get angry at injustice, for instance, nothing would get done. The Empire didn’t fall thanks to people suppressing their anger.”  
  
“Yeah. True.” Ben sighed as he spoke. “Sometimes I’m jealous of you. You seem so...certain of yourself.”  
  
“Wanna know a secret? I don’t know what I’m doing either."  
  
Ben smiled. “I never would have guessed.”  
  
Poe chuckled. “You...you really have a lot of faith in me, don’t you?"  
  
“Of course,” Ben said. “You have faith in me."  
  
That was part of the beauty of Poe Dameron, Ben thought. Not just his beautiful, almost angelic face, but how he was — the fact that Ben could whack the stuffing out of training dummies with a text, and Poe would still think the best of him. Was it any wonder Ben thought the best of him, really, when Poe was so willing to see the good in him?   
  
And Poe was right. No one went Dark from beating up the training dummies. Ben couldn’t say why this was different — why he was different.


End file.
